Mima
Basic Information (playstyle, etc.) Mima's bullets have very long active frames, making them good for defending herself, oki setups, as well as being an effective spacing tool. Her 5b and 5c are useful for this, as they both cover a great deal of space in front and around her. Basic Moves Like some other characters, Mima is capable of "free flight," meaning that her flight movement is much less constrained and can move more freely. Melee Moves Bullet Moves Skillcards Spellcards Combos '''''Midscreen:''''' '''3a 5b 5c 1.8k damage''' '''2a 3a 5b 623b 2k damage''' '''6Da 236c 6Db 2.3k damage''' (2k for 236b, mostly if you need to save orbs) '''2a 3a 5b hjc9 j.5a j.2a 2.3k damage''' ''Alt: 2a 3a 2b hjc9 j.5c j.2a j.2c 2.3k damage'' '''214b/c hjc9 214b/c [j.5b] 2.3-2.6k damage''' (If done right, does up to 2.8k in the corner) '''2a 5b 5c 6Db 2.4k''' ''Alt: 2a 2b 5c 236b 6Dc 2.6k'' (You could replace 2b with 5b to skip 6Dc for slightly less damage but easier limit confirm) '''j.5a j.2a j.5b j.5c j.6D 5aaaa 2.6-2.7k''' (If 5c hits the enemy a specific way, it will cause an earlier limit, dealing a reduced amount of damage for 2.3k, also flying behind the opponent makes it easier to confirm dial a) '''5aaa 5c hjc9 j.6D j.2a 5aaaa 2.6k damage''' ''Alt: 5aaa 5c hjc9 j.2a f.5a 6a 2.5k damage'' '''214b/c [5c] hjc7 [j.6c] 2.6k''' (The 214 has to blow up before you release the [j.6c] or you risk snagging the enemy and the combo drops early) '''2a 5b 5c 6c 2.7k''' (This should definitely be your midscreen bnb as it’s ridiculously easy to execute and also does a lot more damage than other midscreen combos, so use this a lot) '''5aaa 5c hjc9 j.6D j.5a 6D 5aaa 5c hjc9 j.6D j.5a 5aaaa 2.9k damage''' (This combo takes you from one end of the screen all the way to the other, and if it gets stopped early, then the combo also ends early, same with the alternative) ''Alt: 5aaa 5c hjc9 j.6D j.5a 6D 5aaa 5c hjc9 j.6D j.5a 5aaa 5c 236b 2.9k damage'' '''''Near corner:''''' '''2a 3a 2b 5c hjc9 j.5a j.8a 2.3k damage''' ''Alt: 2a 3a 2b 5c hjc9 j.5a j.2a 2.2k damage'' '''2a 3a 2b 2c j.66 j.5a j.6a 2.3k damage''' '''6Db 2a 3a 2b hjc9 j.5a j.6a 2.3k damage''' (Only usable at a very specific range from the corner) '''6Db 5aa 5b 623b 2.3k damage''' (Same as above that it can only be done at a specific range) ''Alt: 6Db 5aa 5b hjc9 j.5a j.2a 2.5k damage'' '''j.5a j.2a f.5a 6a 623b 2.5k''' ''Alt: f.5a 6a 6c 623b 2.5k damage'' 5c 6c hjc9 j.6c 2.5k damage (Very strict timing for this one) '''j.5a j.2a 5aa 6a 236b 2.5k damage''' '''2a 2b 2c j.66 j.5a j.8a j.2c 2.5k damage''' '''2a 3a 2b 236b 6Dc 2.6k damage''' ''Alt: 2a 2b 2c j.66 j.5a j.2a 623b 2.7k damage'' '''5aaa 2c j.66 j.5a j.2a 6c/j.6c 2.8k''' '''2a 3a 2b 6c 623b 2.9k damage''' '''2a 5b 5c hjc9 j.5a 5aaa 236b 3k damage''' '''''Corner:''''' '''2a 3a 2b 2c hjc9 j.5a j.6a 2.3k damage''' '''f.5a 6a 5b 6c 2.5k''' ''Alt: f.5a 6a 2b 6c 623b 2.8k damage'' '''214b 5aaaa 6Dc 2.6k''' (The 214 has to blow up after dial a for 6Dc to connect) ''Alt: 214b 236c 6Dc 2.9k damage'' '''2a 5b 5c 236b 6Dc 2.6k''' '''5aaa 2b 236b 6Da 236b 2.7k damage''' '''j.5a j.2a j.5b 5aaa 5c 623b 2.8k''' ''Alt: j.5a j.2a j.5b 5aaaa 2.7k'' '''214b/c 2a 5b 5c 236b 2.8k''' '''2a 3a 2b 6c 623b 2.9k damage''' '''5aaa 5b 6c 236b 3.1k''' ''Alt: 2a 2b 6c 236b 6Dc 3.3k'' Frame Data